The Second Elder War
by angelslaugh
Summary: This is a story of the Avengers and their new recruits to race against time and stop a war that woud rip apart the very fabric of the universe. Now presenting the Second Elder War! Also an SYOC. Rated M. Rating may change. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the Avengers and their new recruits to race against time and stop a war that woud rip apart the very fabric of the universe. Now presenting the Second Elder War!

_Long ago on a distant planet there were races: the elves which ruled the planet and were the Second Elder Race; the fae who were the First Elder Race which had allowed the elves to rule; the Dwarves who were the Third Elder Race, who stayed belowgrounds; the dragons, the Fourth Elder Race, who fled when the First Elder War began; the vampires, the Fifth Elder Race; the Humans, the Sixth Elder Race; the animals, which could communicate through mind-melding techniques, the Seventh Elder Race; and the last race were considered the lowest of the low, the Half-Breeds, the mixture of two races, known as the Eight Elder Race. An age of prosperity reigned over the land, the humans ignorant of the magical people. Thus the magical races decided secrecy was the best way to go. Such was the Elf Age of the planet Alexandria, which they lived upon._

_When the Fifth Elder Race began to seek power, they tried to overthrow the elvish queen of their planet. However, the elvish army was too powerful and sent the remaining vampires back into their domains. Then the elves sought to conquer the land, the fae staying neutral and the dwarves on the vampires' side. Finally, faeries seekng peace decided to intervene, calling the goddess for help. So the next age of peace was upon them._

_Such was the peaceful Faerie Age that the vampires reluctantly respected them, finding the faeries' equality methods to their taste._

_However, the dwarves wanted a share._

_So the dwarves took up arms and decided to band with elves to destroy the goddess' statue._

_When they did that, the faeries were filled with rage. Some elected to remain peaceful, but nothing lasted. Finally, the height of the faeries' power was broken, and many were imprisoned._

_When the First Elder War began, it began with a vampire who hated half-breeds but loved his cousin, who was the faerie princess._

_Each of the royal families were related in some way, and a lot was changing. The vampires' hate of half-breeds were reflected with the elves._

_When the war ended, eight half-breeds were slaughtered, and the Eighth Elder Race was almost utterly eradicated. _

_Elves were chained and forced off of Alexandria; those who stayed were forced into the ancient forests from which their ancestors came from, and the faeries willingly left. In all of this chaos left over, the humans found out about them and accepted them._

_When the Elves left, they landed on a planet. Then, in an endless forest, the goddess Iris took pity on the faeries and elves and gave them a place._

_Then a vampire infiltrated and started the Vampiric Races of the faeries and elves. Some dwarves left Alexandria and came to Earth._

_Millions of years later, the humans who had accepted the Spirit Warriors, who had come to fight the Darkness with them, stopped accepting the Spirit Warriors._

_Then the genocide of the Spirit Warriors began._

_When the faeries killed Izlandzadie, Iris' daughter, Iris, enraged, sent her daughter as a sign. As an Oracle's daughter, Reyda, literally translated, meant Hope. Reyda carried Elpis, Hope, who had fled when Pandora had opened the box._

_Reyda was also killed, but by the elves._

_Now the goddess cursed them, saying, "The day that Spirit Warrior come again will be the day when the line of Ekna and Grace are intertwined."_

_She carried the dying goddess to her home._

_As the years went by, reincarnated souls were not born. The goddess knew what she was doing, and the elvish queen had ignored it. Weeping, the elves were doomed to repeat history._

_Thousands of Elvish and Faerie years went by, until Atlantis Grace Ekna appeared._

_A daring faerie, she was a half-breed. Not the one destined to bring the Elder Races back to their home, an Immortal, who we will meet later, is destined to do that._

_Her daughter, Arisa, was sent into the human world to be the best...of the best._

_But angry relations have started to come between the elves, faeries, dwarves, and the vampiric ones of these races. _

_But this time, like the last time, the fae will remain neutral, and Arisa has joined the humans in fighting evil. This is how they met..._

Harry Potter watched the train, waiting for his son.

The first to get off the train, though, was a beautiful woman wearing a cloak with symbols all over said cloak. A hood was draped over her head, and whispers started all over the platform.

He had just come back from America-he was helping a group of people called the Avengers.

And the American Ministry of Magic was asking him to help them...but he needed their help with training his son, so he had put his son in the Salem school. They weren't outdated like Hogwarts was, although he was just testing this school out.

Everyone was staring at the figure leaving the train, including Harry. Then his phone vibrated, and he knew it was Tony Stark.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Hi, Sticks, we need you to recruit someone. Her name is Arisa Ekna Grace...she's a faerie..." Tony trailed off and hung up.

Well, bloody hell...

He walked up to the figure with the cloak that didn't look like a Hogwarts uniform, more like a longer, black version of Frodo's green cloak in LOTR(Yes, Harry saw Lord of the Rings, it was Natasha's fault, she claimed she couldn't date Clint because A) Fury had forbidden it, and B) Orlando Bloom was way hotter, so then Tony had suggested they watch all of the LOTR movies, and the new Hobbit movies as well). "Can you point me out to Arisa Ekna Grace?" he asked her uncomfortably, and she said very quietly, "I am she. What is your query for?"

"Um, I'm suppose to recruit you for the Avengers," he said truthfully.

She then said, "We shall wait for a few seconds until your son is off of the train."

Harry stiffened. "How did you...?"

"I can read thoughts," she said, and Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "Normally, I wouldn't pay any attention to any, but today is the day that I mourn."

"Why?" Harry blurted, then he almost smacked himself.

The female sighed.

"Because this is the day my brother died. Oh, look, hello Albus!" she said, and Albus' face lit up when he saw the cloaked faerie. "Arisa!"

He hugged her, but it was in a way that suggested that they were like siblings, Harry realized.

He said, "Albus?"

Albus looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is waiting, here, go by Floo Network," he said, smiling at the boy, and he nodded. "Later Arisa!"

"Later, Albus," she called, and then she turned to Harry after Albus left.

"Are we leaving?" she asked, and Harry had a feeling she had an eyebrow raised.

He nodded hastily, and then he Apparated, her fingers loosely gripping his arm.

When they arrived in the middle of dinner, Tony said, "You got her already? I'm surprised. Anyway, reveal yourself." He directed the last statement towards the girl, who was examining a piece of garlic bread.

She ate a bite, then spat it out in the trash, and then threw the rest out.

"Ugh, you call that food?!" she protested, then she let her hood fall down, and everyone stared at her pointy ears(which looked like the female elf's ears, again in LOTR, who Harry kind of thought was hot, don't tell Ginny), but her face wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before.

Her eyes were the color of spring grass, and her hair was a midnight black, straight and long. Her eyes were slanted, her eyebrows on her face were thin and her cheekbones were sharp.

She then took off her cloak, and Harry and the other Avengers gaped when they saw that she was thin, but not too thin that her ribs stuck out. She had a small pouch and a small dagger hanging off of her belt and she looked...regal.

She was wearing a green tunic with deeper green leggings and a skirt. Her boots were basically combat boots that fit her ensemble. ANd the pouch was also green.

Finally, when she turned around, everone saw her wings.

Her glittering, delicate looking, wings.

Harry saw that blood was in it, as did others. Tony and Bruce looked extremely interested, because the color of her blood in her wings...

was PURPLE.

"Is that normal? Your wings, the blood color," Natasha asked.

Arisa smiled a sheepish smile.

"Um, actually, since I'm a Spirit Warrior, I have different types of blood in me. We, my type, calls it Type SW, for Spirit Warrior, because in our DNA we literally have everything's blood in our body, whether it be a stationary being like trees and plants, it matters not. You name it, I got it."

Tony and Bruce choked.

She waved her hand, and Tony and Bruce stopped.

"The hell just happened to them?" Natasha asked. Arisa rolled her eyes.

"I just saved their damn lives," she said, then yawned. "Is it okay if I go to bed? I'll sign whatever you need me to in the morning, I just need to sleep," she explained, but the Thor burst in.

"FRIENDS, GUESS WHAT? I HAVE NEWS OF-" He broke off as he saw Arisa, who had shock on her face.

"Thor?" she questioned, and everyone looked at her, and she was hovering on wings to delicate to hold anything(at least, that's what Bruce, Tony, and Steve thought), let alone a faerie!

Thor said, very softly, "Arisa? Is that you? You have grown so much!"

She laughed, then flew over and hugged him.

"How do you know our newest recruit, Thor?"

Thor sighed as he turned to Fury(who hadn't been seen by Arisa or Harry), and stated, "Director Fury, the Council of the Gods bid us to meet. Not me and her, but my father requested me and Loki, and Arisa was at this meeting with her mother and the Mother. So, please do not think her a threat. Arisa, at that meeting, went by Wings. She never used her wings unless necessary-"

"My mom broke me of that habit," Arisa interjected, "and the meeting we are unable to share the details of is highly-what do you mortals say?-classified. So I'll join you, call me Wings for my hero name if you must. But I musn't reveal stuff that is too early to yet be revealed. It shall be revealed when the time is right."

Wings(Arisa) went into a room next to Thor's.

And that was the day that Arisa was introduced to the Avengers. Now, a year later, Arisa and Thor, the best two-person team ever, will start recruiting new members...


	2. Chapter 2

The Nike Problem...Sort Of

"So, Thor, what was that?! You kicked the guy's arse and then leave him for the authorities?!" Harry cried when Arisa and Thor entered the tower a year later.

Arisa just glared at Harry, and then Thor said, "Harry, Arisa must grieve this day."

Harry then realized what she had said last year on this day: _For this is the day I mourn._

"I apologize, Arisa," he muttered, and Arisa sighed. "I must leave on the morrow," she announced to the team, and silence fell like a thick blanket.

"Why, Pointy?" Tony asked.

Arisa sighed. She said, "Tomorrow night I must go home. Relations with other races are not going well." She grimaced, and then she swore. "_Merindias_*_. _Do not mention this to Director Fury, please," she begged the Avengers, who were trying to process what she just said.

"Yeah, course. JARVIS, make sure no hackers find that, got it?" Tony ordered the AI.

"Yes, sir."

Arisa sighed. "What is my assignment?"

Tony tossed a thick folder down on the table labeled "Possible Recruits for Wings to Recruit".

Arisa snorted.

"A whole folder to me? Wonderful," she said sarcastically. She flipped it open.

"A demigod?! What the _menlitol*?_ A _GRAECUS? MENLITOL, MICANA NI TORA*?"_

Thor looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Relax, Arisa. It's not as if they are your enemies," he said chuckling, then she muttered something that made him look at her with...confusion?

"What?" he asked, and she muttered, "Well...when my grandmother, Azabelle, and her sister, Izabelle, were fighting, they sort of insulted the greeks and the Romans, and almost sparked a war. I only hope that Chiron has forgotten," she whispered, and Thor paled.

"I shall go with you, brave one," he announced, and Arisa smiled at him gratefully before looking at the packet again, more thoroughly.

Name: Hagan Reeds  
Godly Parent: Nike  
Status:?  
Race: Demigod  
Superhero Name: SuperSonic  
Background: Hagan took Karate until he became a black belt at eight years old. Once he was eight the Chimera attacked him and his dad. Just before his dad died he gave Hagan a pair of Hunting Knives. Hagan managed to defeat the Chimera and then was on the run for 3 years. Shortly after he turned 11 he ran into the hunters and challenged Artemis to a duel. He was about to disarm her when a jealous hunter kicked him in the back letting Artemis defeat him. After that as an apology she took him to CHB where he proceeded to live year round. He now is 15 years old.  
Looks: Hagan is 5"11' and lean with obvious muscles. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is pretty rugged And can normally be seen wearing skinny jeans a black camo muscle shirt and black leather jacket.  
Personality: Hagan is very smart (IQ of 158) and sassy. Normally however he is kinda quiet yet so many people respect him so much that they almost always listen.  
Weapons good with: Super good with hunting knives is also very good with a bow and sword. Hagan is also decent with a pistol.  
Powers: Hagan has supersonic speed and has insane reflexes (100 times better then a normal demigod). His battle intuition also lets him know the best plan to victory immediately.

~:~

Hagan Reeds was the first to spot the two flying people. One had a pouch and a small dagger, and the other held a huge hammer.

Hagan knew that she was after someone.

He only hoped that the magical barrier would stop them.

However, only the guy with the over large hammer hit the barrier like it was made of inpenetrable glass.

The other kept flying.

Then she alighted on the grass on the hill, and said, "I'm looking for Hagan Reeds. Chiron, nice to meet you...Grandmother wishes to send her sincerest apologies?" she said, the centaur coming closer to her.

She seemed to shrink into herself as he got closer.

"And why are you looking for Hagan Reeds?" he growled.

"I'm going to recruit him for the Avengers," she squeaked.

Chiron took a deep breath.

"Do you wish for our help in the war to come?" he asked, and the girl looked startled.

"Y-yes, please," she whispered, and Chiron looked at Hagan.

"Think of it as a quest, Hagan," he said, his face and tone brooking no argument.

The female said, "I need you back here in ten minutes. If you take any longer, your ride home will be gone. Thor will take you. THOR!" She shouted, and then she looked at Hagan.

"I, Hagan Reeds, Son of Nike, give you permission to cross these borders until we leave," Hagan said.

Then the female said, "Thor! Tell the others that I must leave. I cannot stay here."

Thor nodded. "I shall tell the others not to worry for a few weeks. You must come back, though," he warned, and she weakly smiled.

"Certainly, Thor. I'll be back. Oh, and Hagan?"

Hagan looked at her.

"You have nine minutes now."

Hagan vanished, looking back to see the faerie launch herself into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

An Icy Issue...

Arisa was pissed. Yes, pissed.

She was currently flying in freezing weather, which may be a little dangerous for any faerie that wasn't used to it...like the Winter Fae of the Northern Mountains. Their ancestors died an early death cause they used to be Sun Fae, Fae who lived on the Faerie Sun. Each world had its own sun(s) and moon(s), like the fae had two moons-the Moon Palace fae literally lived on the moon. Well, the SECOND moon. They made the moon shine upon the fae world. And the second moon was the Whole moon, and Arisa's birthday landed on her mother's and brother's birthday.

The Whole moon aligned with the Crescent moon. Normally, mothers were scared that their young would turn out to be monsters, but Azabelle Grace had defied normal Fae society and gave birth to Atlantis, the half vampire that was the oldest, yet the youngest, of the siblings.

Anyway, Atlantis was kidnapped, fled, went back to save her brother, fled with said brother, went back alone, re-found her soulmate, went back home with said soulmate, and was almost killed by her psychotic brother who wanted the throne.

Back to the subject. After Arisa had finally gotten back from her people, she had been given a packet by Fury, who said, "No mini-vacations! Next time you wanna disappear, clear it with me!"

So now she was flying through a blizzard.

She flinched as ice whirled past her and then ducked when a huge ice sculpture was aimed at her.

If what the second packet said was true, then the girl they wanted was-

Arisa's necklace beeped.

"Mom!" she yelled over the storm, "Hi, Arisa, we need your-" Atlantis started to say in the necklace call, then said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Mother. I'm in a BLIZZARD TRYING TO WORK, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! CALL ME LATER!" Arisa yelled, casting a spell over the necklace.

Then Arisa landed, and saw the teenage girl.

"Anyu Greyson?" Arisa called, and the figure turned.

"What do you want?" Anyu asked, clearly upset.

Arisa scowled. "I want you to stop this blizzard before you kill me!" she complained.

Anyu looked shocked, then the blizzard stopped.

Arisa used her fire to un-freeze her wings, which had started to freeze at the tips. She sort of wished she'd shapeshifted...life would have been so much easier.

Anyu asked, "Are you okay?"

Arisa's temper finally showed itself.

"No. I'm not okay. I'm in the middle of freaking Alaska, where, quite incidentally, Thor wouldn't come and help me recruit you, I'm the princess of a nation at war, and Director _Mortendis* _won't give me a break!"

Anyu looked shocked, but Arisa continued. "My birthday is next week, I am basically a go-between for the humans and my kind, and on top of that, I'M SICK! SICK OF HUMAN FOOD! IT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED FOOD IT'S SO DANG DISGUSTING! I'm sorry for yelling at you, Anyu," Arisa whispered when she remembered she was talking to the daughter of Khione.

"Um...no problen, Arisa," she said, and then Anyu asked, "Why do you want to recruit me?"

Arisa alighted on a branch and sighed before asking Anyu, "Have you ever lost someone?"

Taken aback, Anyu blurted, "Yes."

Arisa nodded thoughtfully. Then she sighed. "Who?"

Again, she was taken aback, so she again just blurted the answer. "My dad."

Arisa smiled sadly. "Was your dad human?"

Anyu paused. Then said, "Of course he was. I mean, the only non-human things that exist are the gods, right?"

Anyu laughed a little, then stopped when she realized that Arisa as not laughing with her.

"My brother died a few weeks ago. Our shared birthday falls on this sacred night. As Ambassador to the humans, I forsook my faerie culture. I miss him, though. He died years ago, but I suppose all I've been doing is grieving for him. Keeping it in does not make for a good person, for it would make you snap like a _Carseth,_ a twiglike branch of the Carsenda Tree, the sacred tree that came from Alexandria. I remember when it happened. Even us, the new souls, remember what happened. For it has been ingrained in our memories for ages, since our Fall.

"I apologize for your loss, Anyu, but let it not consume you. Now," Arisa said, holding out her hand as she jumped off of the branch she was on, "My name's Arisa. Arisa Grace. Yours?"

"Anyu Greyson," she said, shaking the faerie's hand.

Name: Anyu Greyson  
Godly parent: Khione, Goddess of Snow  
Status: ?  
Race: Demigod  
Superhero name: Ice Empress  
Background: Anyu somewhat had a lonely childhood as she was only raised by her father, who worked a lot to support them. One day when she was nine, she was attacked by a monster (which she describes as a giant snake) when her father as at work. She ran away from the area after attacking the snake in the neck with a knife. As she ran away, she encounters Chiron, who took her to Camp Half-Blood. There she learned the truth about her Mother being Khione, who treats her coldly (because Khione is known of having a cold personality). After a couple of days, she goes back home to her father, who dies a year later because of a car accident. She goes back to Camp Half-Blood to train and tries to get along with her mother, but its a bit difficult. She is now 16 years old.  
Looks: Anyu is 5'4 with really pale skin and a slim figure. She has black long hair that reaches to her mid-back and dark blue eyes. She looks elegant and can usually be seen in dark blue capris, a white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket that has a white flower on the back, and white flats.  
Personality: Anyu is a bit loud and too laid-back. She can be bossy and a little conceited. She's really smart, but does not use her brain much unless its for something important.  
Weapons good with: She's really good with spears and swords. She hates using guns (because she thinks their boring), but she is decent with them.  
Powers: As the daughter of the Goddess of Snow, Anyu can control over ice, snow, and cold. She can turn humans or demigods into ice and make something grow colder and colder to the point where it feels like it's burning. She can make icy wind blow something out of the air and can turn herself into anything associated with snow. She has the ability to create something similar to a nuclear blast, only instead of heat it is made of cold and can summon very violent blizzards and other snow-associated calamities. She can also control the winds. Just like Khione, she has the power of Charmspeaking, this allows her to hypnotize/persuade others into doing things she wants them to do, but it is only at its strongest when she is cold (personality wise) to people.

**Okay, so I could have let you hang...but I'm not that cruel. So here's the rest of the chapter. ~angelslaugh**

"NO! IT'S IDIOTIC, STUPID, AND FOOLISH!" The Avengers heard Arisa scream.

They rolled their eyes. Only Anyu, labeled 'Ice Empress' and Hagan, labeled 'SuperSonic', were worried.

"Will they be okay?" Hagan questioned.

Thor and Arisa had gone to talk, and they'd been hearing Arisa snap at Thor. They wondered when they were going to strangle each other.

"Sir," JARVIS said.

"Yes, J?" Tony asked curiously.

"Sir, Arisa has magically made a forcefield so strong that not even Hulk could break through."

"Okay, and why are you telling me this, JARVIS?"

"Loki is in the room, sir."

Tony spat out his scotch.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

**Inside to forcefield-ed room...**

Arisa had been arguing with Thor for three hours and then Loki showed up and started to argue with BOTH of them? Not a great plan.

Thor started gritting his teeth.

"Arisa, it is not wise to hide such a big thing from them."

Arisa laughed harshly.

"Oh of course not, Thor. But was it wise for your precious All-Father to not tell Loki of his parentage?!" she demanded, and Thor looked mad.

"Do not disrespect him. He can kill you-"

"Nay. He cannot kill her. She is a descendant of the Mother," Loki interjected, and Thor snorted.

"And, Thor," interrupted Arisa, "The Ancient Laws prevent Odin from killing me. So you try to be me for a day, huh? I have to prevent a war between faeries and elves. I also have to make sure Fury doesn't catch wind of my problems, and I have to make sure the SECOND Elder War does not break out again! So tell me that it's a brilliant plan again! I DARE YOU!"

Thor said, "It's simple! All you do is tell the AVENGERS!"

Loki snorted.

"Thor, she can't-" he was interrupted by a voice yelling, "Arisa, open this door and chain Reindeer Games!"

Arisa frowned.

"Who's Reindeer Games?" she asked, tilting her head, confused.

Thor sniggered and looked at Loki.

Then Loki vanished.

An innocent smile went onto her face and she said, "We shall finish this later, Thor. May the Mother watch over you."

She opened the door, and the look turned into a sour look, seeing the new recruits.

Arisa wished...No. She wouldn't think of it.

She turned away, shoving Thor out and into the hallway.

Arisa suddenly started crying when she remembered. Claire...she had a peculiar personality. They'd met...nay, she swore she'd only think of it when she saw her again.

Hopefully, it would be in less...tense situations.


	4. Chapter 4

Arisa paused in her daily task. She normally cleaned her room, but...something was...off.

Arisa paled when she realized that the connection to her friend, Claire, was alive again.

'Claire, are you alive?' she wondered, then she darted out as she got a fix on her location.

Thor, who was about to knock, saw the faerie zoom out of the room with a dress on. A long dress that fell to her feet, her wings glistening in the morning light.

The Avengers, who were just relaxing, saw Arisa and wondered why she was flying, and to where.

"Pointy, where are you going?" Tony called, bewildered.

"I'm going to see a friend whom I thought was dead," she called back.

~:~

Claire Everlove was walking to the human world when the boundary rippled and a female faerie hugged her.

"_Tores mea lorde*_?" she asked in the ancient language.

_"Mora meana Grace toleng Arisa,*"_ the female replied, and Claire's eyes widened.

"_Arisa! Morsae mecha noen,"_ Claire replied joyously.

_"Claire, torcha ey langua English, tora sipan teyn langua mecha soen," _Arisa said, and Claire nodded.

"What have you been up to, Arisa?" Claire wondered, knowing that the princess was often away in the human world.

"Not many things, my dearest friend. Not much has changed, after all." Arisa sighed.

"I somehow find that not very believable."

Arisa sighed. Claire noticed how exhausted her friend looked.

"Arisa, it's the Elder War all over again, is it not?" she asked worriedly.

Arisa laughed harshly.

"Of course it is, Claire! History always seems to repeat itself! The Mother cannot interfere if this war actually happens!" she cried.

Claire hesitated before saying, "Is it too much to want a friend?"

Astonished, Arisa immediately replied, "Nay, you are like my sister! You practically ARE my sister!"

Claire smiled, releif clear in her eyes.

"I do have one question though, Arisa," she said as they passed through the barrier, "what, in the human world, has changed?"

Arisa laughed in surprise.

"You better ask my friend Tony that question. He knows a lot more than I do," Arisa said tiredly.

~:~

Claire laughed and smiled at Arisa, who was animatedly telling Claire everything about the human world, from the small bugs to the enormous Stark Tower, where they were headed.

Arisa, in turn, questioned her about the elvish world.

They both...completed each other like sisters, a bond forged that now could never be broken.

"Claire, how's your little sibing?" Arisa asked her anxiously.

Claire smiled. "She's alright, she's more cheerful because of the Blood Sun Celebration."

Arisa looked at her, shocked. Claire had never spoken of such a celebration.

"What celebration?" she asked, and Claire sighed.

"It's a custom for elvish families when the sun goes red. It only happens in August, what you would call February here," she said dismissively.

Arisa bit her lip. "When is it? Because I will have to tell Mother that I want to call a meeting of the High Faerie Council to discuss such things in private, though I will make sure I have two scribes writing down the proceedings so that I may keep one and give you the copy," Arisa finished, her mind elsewhere.

Claire looked at her, startled.

Arisa had always been concerned that if Claire died, she'd swear vengeance upon that who killed her. And Arisa was the only faerie with such consideration that she'd stop a war during one of the elves' most sacred times in the year.

"Arisa, why are you doing this for me?" she asked her softly.

Arisa said, "I won't watch any more blood be shed, sister. My brother was killed in a war, and you are my sister, even if not by blood, Claire. If I must, I will warn my great-aunt, Queen Izabelle."

The two didn't notice Natasha listening.

"Arisa, if the Second Elder War does begin, what will happen?" Claire asked worriedly.

Arisa looked at Claire, her face solemn.

"Then the human world will be ripped in half, and the Mother will be forced to side with the elves...and we will die, or be exiled to yet another planet. I do not blame you, Claire. But...let us hope that half-breeds like me and Mother are not targeted."

Claire snorted.

"Arisa, how can we save our families?" she whimpered.

Arisa faced forward, a look of such determination that even Natasha flinched.

"I will give my life to protect you, and anyone who wishes it, Claire, you have my oath," she swore.

Claire sighed. "I don't want your oath, Arisa Grace. I wish that you could protect yourself, but...nay, it is too much to ask. Oh, and when are you and the mischief maker going to admit your feelings for each other?" she asked, changing the subject, and making Arisa blush.

"I...I-I have no idea what your talking about, Claire. When are you and that prince of the elves going to stop hating each other?" Arisa fired back, smoothing over her stammer.

Claire smirked. "Hey, that prince needs to learn that women are the awesomest elves in the universe," she replied. "And don't think that I don't notice the way you looked at Loki the first time you met him," Claire added, and then Arisa blushed even more heavily.

"I don't have feelings for that upstart prince of Asgard," she hissed, and Claire raised her eyebrows as they walked into Stark Tower, making Natasha wonder when Loki and Arisa had met.

~:~

Arisa and Claire continued arguing until they reached the top floor of the tower.

Then the doors opened, revealing the upstart prince that they were arguing about.

~:~

When the elevator opened, the fierce argument stopped when the unfamiliar girl and Pointy looked up at Loki.

The unfamiliar girl laughed at Pointy's face, which turned bright red.

"Um," was Pointy's intelligent response.

Then Pointy rounded on the other girl, who had almond shaped eyes that were green. So Tony said, "Almond, what's your name?" right before Pointy said, "I hate you so much, Claire!"

Claire obviously didn't believe it for a second.

"Whatever, Arisa. Who's Almond? And who are all these people?" she said, her hands inching toward her bow.

"Almond is Tony's, the guy I told you could help you with understanding technology better, ridiculous nickname for you. I'm Pointy because of the ears," Arisa said scowling. "Meet Thor, the prince of Asgard; Loki, the, um, god of mischief; Tony, Ironman because of his stupid suit; Steve Rogers, Captain America because he wears red, white and blue spandex with a red white and blue shield; Hagan, Supersonic cause he's the son of Nike; Anyu, Ice Empress because she's a bit of an airhead, but can be cold in her personality and she can make blizzards and other cold stuff; Natasha, Black Widow cause of something I don't know and I'm too scared to ask; Peter Parker, Spiderman because he wears spandex, can shoot webs, and he was bitten by a radioactive spider; and Clit Barton, Hawkeye. Not gonna tell you his past cause I've explained enough. Guys, meet my best friend who is an elf, Claire Everlove. She's joining the team and her name is...Oracle. She's very proficient in Elvish magic. Don't mess with her. She's my sister in every way excluding blood, which doesn't matter in our cultures," Arisa said, and everyone welcomed her.

Tony watched Almond and Pointy exchange glances with Thor and Loki. They seemed to know the two, then Pointy sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it," she snapped at the three of them, and then she turned to the rest of the team.

"Guys, I need Director Fury's attention before I tell you what I will tell you," she said hesitantly, and Steve said, "He'll be here tomorrow. He wants to meet the new recruits. And you must bring one more before he arrives," he warned, and Pointy nodded. "Very well. Claire, I will see you. Loki, I need your help..."

Loki looked at her, and then realization crossed his face. "Oh, okay, yeah, I'll help," he said, and Thor looked between Loki and Arisa.

"Loki." he stated, and Loki blushed.

"What, Thor?" he snapped, but it sounded like a whine, really.

~earlier that day, right after Loki comes and Thor proves how NOT evil he really was~

"Loki, I must speak with you concerning Arisa," he said, and Loki looked at him oddly. "Yes, Thor?" he sighed.

"Do you have feelings for her? Ever since the first Council together, when she proved you wrong, everytime I question you about her, you blush. Why?" Thor demanded.

Loki was red. A color that made everyone realize how pale he really was.

"Um, she made me angry," he stuttered.

Then his face returned to normal as he breathed, and he said, in a forced tone of anger, "Now let us stop speaking of Lady Arisa."

Tony had snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Bet time-who bets that Arisa will bring a friend home and she's arguing with them?"

Bets were placed, then arguing voices were heard.

Everyone stared at Tony, who had dropped his scotch in astonishment.

"Well...the bet's canceled," he said shakily, regaining his normal posture and attitude before relaxing.

Then the elevator door opened...

~end reminiscing~

"I'm merely helping her, Thor, no need to look into it," Loki snapped, and then stalked out the door.

Arisa gave him an apologetic look before she, too, walked away.

~:~

Name: Claire Everlove  
Status: Pureblood  
Race: Elf  
Superhero Name: Oracle  
Background: Claire was born in a purebred household of Elves. Her parents fought in the Elf War and was killed. She had to live alone with her younger sister and take care of her. She sometimes goes to the Mortal world and learns from them.  
Looks: Claire has strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders with green eyes. She's 5'1 with a slim figure. She has pointy ears and is usually in a cream colored sundress that is covered in flowers and sandals.  
Personality: She's openly peculiar and has extreme individuality. She possesses an eidetic memory and has vast knowledge on the Elven World, but is a bit confused on the Mortal World especially on technology.  
Weapons good with: She's good with bows and swords.  
Powers: Elven Magic

Tores mea lorde-Do I know you?

Mora meana Grace toleng Arisa-Yep, I am Arisa Grace.

_Arisa! Morsae mecha noen- _Arisa! It has been many suns!

_Claire, torcha ey langua English, tora sipan teyn langua mecha soen-_ Claire, please talk in English, as I have not spoken our language for many moons.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Schnitzel Aaron Cross (But he likes being called Aaron, because he hates of how people pronounces and makes fun his real name like Tony)  
House: Since he is cunning and resourceful, he is a Slytherin  
Status: A Half Blooded Wizard  
Race: Half Vampire  
Superhero name: Blood Lad  
Background: Schnitzel is the son of a Wizard and a Vampire, but he never knew his father as he died during the Second Wizarding War. Schnitzel was raised more on the Vampire side than on his Wizard side, so his mother made him go to Hogwarts to be more in touch with his Wizard side, but the only thing is that no is suppose to know that he's part Vampire. Being accepted, Schnitzel is put in Slytherin, making some people a bit wary of him, but surprisingly he made friends with in all the house. He was feeling in touched with his Wizard side, but had to leave Hogwarts during sixth year due to problems at home, because the Vampires were having troubles. He still sends out letters to his friends to keep in touch.  
Looks: Schnitzel has short light blonde hair with short spikey bangs and brown eyes (Except when he goes into "Vampire Mode", he's eyes turn red. He's 6'2 with a slim, yet muscular body. He is mainly in a red hoodie that has a skull and cross bones on the back with black jeans and vans.  
Personality: Schnitzel is a bit of a serious man, but somehow make things comical because of it (mainly when he is arguing with Tony, especially when Tony makes fun of his name). But he can be a flirt to cute girls and very charismatic.  
Weapons good with: Swords as he doesn't know how to use other weapons.  
Powers: Due to his half wizard blood, he can conduct spells from his wand. Being part Vampire, he has enhanced speed (not as fast as Hagan, but still fast) and strength. He can track people or things according to their scent and has telepathy, but being half vampire it is not that strong.  
Extra: He secretly carries a blood packet in case if he needs it. Being only half vampire, he can be in the sunlight and can eat normal foods.

~:~

"Oracle, pass me the explosives! Ice Empress, freeze the apples if you have to, but start plan B!" Wings shouted.

Arisa and Loki had vetured out to find Schnitzel Aaron Cross, a half vampire, half wizard child.

Instead, Arisa had found a bunch of Vampiric Elves holding the kid hostage.

So she'd called for backup, meaning, she'd called for the rest of the Avengers.

"SuperSonic, help me!" Wings ordered, and SuperSonic knew her plan and raced over to her.

"This is Plan B, right?" he panted as he carried her over to the back of the building.

"Yep, now go! I want you to save the half-breed first," she called, and he stopped and turned back, knowing what she planned on doing. "Wings, no!" he called, but she was inside before he yelled that to her. Even if she had heard him, she would have ignored him.

~:~

Arisa crawled through the vents, her very being changing.

As her mother was a half-breed, she was as well.

Atlantis Grace had been born from what many humans would call a 'one night stand'. But unlike humans, faeries have to genuinely love someone to give birth to a child. Azabelle Grace had had to sacrifice that love after the prophecy child had been born.

Atlantis din't know of her heritage-in fact, it would have remained dormant until her death, had she not been turned into one.

But after she was turned, something wasn't right...

_The light of the whole-crescent moons shined down on Atlantis' clothing as she prayed to be released from this form._

_She started to cry, tears dropping down her face._

_When one lone tear fell onto the dead grass at her feet, green flowed in a spiral pattern, flowers coming back to life._

_She then felt...like a faerie again._

_She tried to lift her wings, but they remained useless, lying against her back, folded neatly._

_She sighed, then opened her eyes._

_She felt her face, and wiped away tears._

_As she had looked upon her hand, she saw the green grass and laughed, a purely happy sound that seemed to make the moons quiver with joy._

_"Thank you," she whispered._

Atlantis' hair remained half-silver and half-black, her eyes a dancing violet.

But whenever she was dying, she turned into a full Vampiric Fae, the queen of them also.

When Arisa was born, her hair was merely black until she got so angry, silver had erupted and her eyes were red.

So then it was revealed that both faerie and Vampire sides were in her, though the faerie inside her was more dominant.

So now Arisa's hair was silver, cascading over her shoulders, over her wings, which were now flowing with reddish blood, like the other Vampiric Fae, her once-green eyes replaced with red eyes, and canine teeth that were sharp and peeked over her bottom lip.

She hissed a little, liking the sound erupting violently from her mouth.

Then she slipped out once she had found the half-breed that she was looking for.

"Who are you?" the teenager asked, and Arisa said, "Arisa Grace. I'm here to rescue you."

She then cut his bonds, then grabbed his collar.

They ran through the facility, then Arisa told him quietly, "When we round this corner, I am going to distract them. You run," but then the teenager replied, "There are more," and Arisa stopped.

"What?" she asked, her voice breaking.

He nodded.

"If you can distract them, I will get them," he said strongly.

"Listen to me, I want you to grab them and run, boy," she said, "run to Thor. You know who he is, correct?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Run to him and tell him, 'Arisa says, run like hell.' Got it?"

The kid nodded.

Arisa sighed, then said, "I will give you twenty seconds to run. Now go!"

The kid nodded and began running.

Arisa centered herself and gulped.

Then she rounde the corner with a confidance she did not feel.

"Hey, bitches, look here," she said, brining out a magical explosive that killed any being that Oracle had made, in case vamps were here.

"Now, let's play," Arisa growled.

~:~

The boy hurried to the half-demon Serinia's room and broke the lock, and then he went to the half-elf Mari's room and did the same.

Then they ran outside.

He caught a fleeting glimpse of Arisa's face, and she was bouncing a ball with a desperate look on her face.

Then her face hardened, and the teenage boy's glimpse at her face was stopped by the wall.

They left the compound, seeing the god of thunder made the teenager redouble his running speed and he dragged the other two with him.

The god of thunder noticed the look of panic on his face.

"What is it?" he said, knowing that this had to be the boy that Arisa was trying to save.

"The lady, Arisa, is still inside," he said, and Thor and Loki, who the boy had recognized next to Thor, paled.

They started running, but then they heard a scream, then Claire screamed, and then the warehouse blew up.

~:~

Arisa was panicking when she saw the kid running with the others.

She hardened her resolve and waited, stalling the inevitable.

She then used her air magic to activate the ball and she whispered to Claire, through their personal mind link, _I'm sorry, C. I promise I'll find you._

And she screamed, letting her air magic flood through the air, and threw the explosive down, and she heard Claire's scream.

Then the warehouse blew up.

~:~

Queen Atlantis paused when she was in the Council, in the middle of a speech. Her throat closed up, and then she realized what it was.

She met her lover's gaze, and she nodded, and she vanished.

She appeared in the wreckage of a warehouse, and she saw her daughter lying in a heap, unmoving.

Atlantis knew what she had to do.

She grabbed her daughter, and Evaporated, going to the Well of Healing.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Atlantis entered the Council, the faeries' attention looking at her.

"My daughter will be...seeing the Goddess. She may yet revive, but I know not. Any who wish to pay respects, in case she is not revived by the Goddess may pay them at the Well of Healing.

"As my aunt knows my daughter very well, she will be allowed to-" she was cut off when faeries stormed in, dragging an elf child with them.

"Majestic, we found her sneaking into the castle." Atlantis looked at her, then said, "Guards, release her. We are not in a war yet. What do you want, child?" Atlantis asked.

"I want to see my sister," she said, and Atlantis asked her, "By blood, or by bond?"

"Bond, the princess is my bonded sister," she replied, and the Council laughed.

Then Atlantis whirled, and the laughter subsided.

Atlantis said, "Come, young one. Your sister is here."

The elf child followed the queen.

~:~

Thor and Loki searched for hours for Arisa.

They took the Vampiric Elves into custody, and Loki visited the Queen of the Elves.

When Loki got back, the queen was right behind them.

The Vampiric Elves bowed, as did Claire.

"My queen, Queen Izabelle," she whispered.

"Claire Everlove. Where is Arisa?" she asked, and Claire stiffened.

"We don't know, Your Majesty," Claire said, and then the queen let the hood of her green cloak fall to her shoulders.

"Claire," she whispered gently, and Claire looked at her.

The queen offered her hand, which Claire took.

The queen then gently tugged her up, and hugged her.

Claire broke into fresh tears.

Loki looked astonished when Izabelle started crying in front of the humans.

When Izabelle addressed them all, she said, "You may have lost a friend, but Claire lost a bondsister, and I lost my great niece," and Tony said, "Majesty, we all love Arisa a sister. Even Harry, who isn't here right now, who hasn't been here for a while, loves our Arisa."

Izabelle then addressed the Vampiric Elves. "Who ordered wo to do this?" she snapped, and then one said, "We don't answer to the lower scum."

Izabelle's eyes burned, but before she said anything, Harry burst into the room, saying, "Tony, there's a bloody crowd out there, demanding to know why you brought prisoners in here," and then he saw the new recruits.

"Hello, Harry," Tony said, and Harry frowned.

"Where's Arisa?"

"Pointy...Pointy's gone," Tony said, and then he threw his glass of alcohol on the ground in a fit of anger.

Then Izabelle, in a deceptively smooth voice, said, "Listen to me, scum. I am only letting you live because I do not want a war. However, if you continue, I will kill you, regardless of a war," she hissed, and the youngest coughed.

"Lady Izabelle, we were told to kill the half-breeds, to cleanse the Earth of those scum. We were only doing what was ordered."

Izabelle's face tightened.

"Why? So you can start another war? Hmm? I think not. So I think I will set up a prison. A prison where you will never rest because you will be tortured endlessly until you decide to think on how foolish you will be. Understand?" she hissed, bringing her face up close to the Vampiric Fae's.

"Fine by us," he hissed, "Your niece is already dead...just like your daughter-"

He was cut off by Izabelle's blade burying itself into his heart.

"_Merlindias cortas_," she snarled, the Avengers staring at her angry face.

"Majesty, what should we do with these?" Loki asked, and Izabelle said, "Bring them into the sun, so they will turn elvish again. No single Vampiric Fae is enough to go to war about, especially if the memories of this one is gone...and of course, it's my word against theirs," she added, and Claire gasped.

"Since they'll turn back to elves, they'll be in your jurisdiction," she said, and Izabelle nodded.

"You are right," she said, smiling.

Then a phoenix appeared, and took the form of a young girl.

"Majesty of the elves, I bring a message from Queen Atlantis," and Izabelle gasped. "A wind messenger...what is the message?" she asked, then the messenger whispered something, and Izabelle's expression crumbled.

Claire gasped, knowing what that meant.

When they got to the grass in front of the tower, Izabelle drew her sword, and the reporters surged forward, seeing the expression on her face.

Then Thor appeared, grasping Izabelle's shoulder, then showed the reporters what they were doing.

Then Izabelle said, "Paparazzi, I must say something to the rest of these mortals."

All of the reporters turned to her.

"My...kin are being punished for killing my great-neice. Or trying. And for trying to start a war. I will not tolerate this. Watch."

Then the Vampiric Elves were led out, then shoved to their knees.

Izabelle strode forward.

"As Queen of my kind, I, Izabelle Ekna Grace, by the blood of my ancestors, strip you of your immortality and condemn you to death upon reawakening as my kin! Is this punishment acceptable, Claire Everlove?" she asked the other elf.

The other elf stepped forward.

"As bondsister of Arisa Ekna Grace, I, Claire Everlove, Pureblood of my kind, agree with said punishment!" Claire called, and everyone gasped when the sun seemed to increase its heat.

"As a child of the sun," Izabelle yelled, "I strip these killers of their immortality!"

The four Vampiric Fae winced as their hair turned to its original color, their eyes turned their colors.

Then they bowed in submission to Izabelle.

Izabelle glared at them, and stalked away, Claire gazing at her in suspicion.

~:~

Arisa felt...disconnected as she opened her eyes in a palace of gold.

She looked up, and she was looking into a face her memory subconsciously she knew.

Then it clicked, and she tried to get up, but Reyda pushed her down.

"You need rest, Arisa, so rest," Hope seemed to shine through Reyda, then footsteps entered.

"Is Arisa awake?" a melodic voice asked, and Reyda nodded. "Yes, sister. Claire knows it not, but she has helped you recieve care, Arisa."

Blinking, Arisa sat up, and saw her.

"Ancient Mother," she gasped, but Reyda said, "Arisa, if you dare bow to Iris while you need rest, I will make sure I make you a goddess so I can kill you over and over again," she seethed, and Arisa gaped.

"Reyda," Iris said disapprovingly.

"Sorry!" Reyda said, though she didn't sound sorry.

"Listen to me, Arisa. You have a choice. Allow the war to start, or die before it begins," Iris said, and Arisa shook her head.

"What would happen?" she asked, terror flooding through her veins.

"You will be betrayed," Reyda said softly, "by a member of the family...not your bondsisters. But, there is another way."

Arisa's head perked up.

"You could stay here, and become a goddess," she said.

Then Reyda got up.

"You can think on it. Explore the city," she said, and Reyda and Iris left.

~:~

Arisa visited the city of the gods.

The minor gods and goddesses looked at her in curiosity, but dismissed it.

Then she saw the line of Reincarnation.

She gaped at the sheer size of it, and saw many Spirit Warriors of old.

Then she saw other talents in the Reincarnation line perfoming, but only a few Warriors were looking.

Then she stepped onto the singing stage.

The regular singers stopped when they realized that I was living, or whatever.

I began to sing, my Spirit Warrior skills coming in handily right now.

Burn by a human singer.

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn 

and If Everyone Carde by Nickelback.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_[Chorus:]_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_[Chorus x2]_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_[Chorus]_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

~:~Arisa~:~

I had effects and everything, and I brought the dancing types up, they had help from the fire types.

I then offered a hand to the newest male elf, who stared at me.

I smiled at him kindly, and he grabbed my hand.

I invited all of the Spirit Warrior types, even invited a goddess or two up here.

I knew what I had to do.

After the songs were done, I told the assembled Spirit Warriors and others of the types, "It isn't because of a damned prophecy that I exist. It's because you are scared and have abandoned the hope that you will return. I can only tell you what I believe. I cannot tell you to go through that archway. I only have HOPE that you will listen to me instead of being stupid elves, fae, and dwarves. You think your doomed to stand there alone.

"When everyone that is destined to come, comes, you should remember-we are as afraid as all of you are to step through that arch. So have hope. I myself will be waiting," I said, smiling at them, then turning to face the sister goddesses.

"I've made my choice. I want to go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Arisa could feel herself flowing down...something, she just didn't know what.

~:~

As Queen Atlantis prayed to Iris, she opened her eyes and saw the waterfall.

It was glowing as it cascaded down into the Well of Healing.

Then the waterfall...moved.

The elf child gasped in wonder as the wall that had the waterfall merely trickling down moved and more water poured out.

When the water stopped, they realized that it was a tomb.

But no longer.

Atlantis winced and closed her eyes, sinking down to her knees.

"Ah, so that is what she decided?" she murmured, and the elf child snickered when Atlantis' face turned red.

"Y-yes, Mother, I'll tell her," she said, stuttering because the Mother had just told her to do something, and she'd gone red at the scandalous thought of it.

~:~

Atlantis ventured into the tomb with Arisa's bondsister, and what she saw amazed her.

An archway, the arch of Healing, stood majestically above them.

As much as Atlantis wished to see the Spirit World, she waited for her daughter.

~:~

Arisa stopped flowing and then colaesced into a being.

She solidified and stumbled, her mother catching her.

"Mother," she whispered, "I was worried that you'd hurt yourself, Mom."

Atlantis gave out a laugh/sob.

"You shouldn't have," she replied, and then Arisa shot up.

"Oh, Tony's going to kill me!"

Atlantis said, "Arisa," and Arisa turned toward her.

"The Mother and Reyda told me to tell you to 'jump his bones already'," Atlantis admitted.

If there was a brighter red than was seen on Arisa's face, then everyone would be blind.

~:~

At a remote location sometime later...

A faerie was singing as loudly as possible while throwing knives.

The Agents of SHIELD, who were checking this place out, heard it.

"My name is Pointy!

And I'm from a magical land

far across the laaaaand!

With magic and spirits,

wings and pointed ears,

my name is Pointy,

and I'm from a magical land

far across the laaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

They cautiously peeked around the corner as they heard the thudding noises.

They gaped as they saw the faerie.

"My name is Pointy!

And I'm from a magical land

far across the laaaaand!

With magic and spirits,

wings and pointed ears,

my name is Pointy,

and I'm from a magical land

far across the laaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

she sang again.

The AOS winced at the loud, off-key voice.

"Freeze!" Coulson shouted, and the faerie didn't hear him.

Instead, she started singing in a creepy voice,

"I am a magical faerie

that doesn't take crap.

I am a horrible singer

that doesn't like crap.

I am a beautiful female

who sings her heart out

no matter whaaaaaaaat!"

Then Coulson fired warning shots, two, and they rebounded, falling onto the floor.

But that seemed to grab the faerie's attention.

"Humans! OMG*, HUMANS! CAN YOU TAKE ME TO MY SISTER?! HMM? LAST TIME I SPOKE TO HER SHE SAID SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH CLAIRE, A GOOD FRIEND OF HERS, AND HERS AND APPARENTLY MY BONDSISTER?! OMG, I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE I'VE NEVER MET HUMANS BEFORE!" The faerie suddenly shrieked, and Coulson said, "I suppose you won't harm us, so come on."

They led the way, and when they got outside, the faerie started jabbering incessantly.

"OMG, I HEARD THAT THIS WAS A CAR! IS IT A CAR? OMG, IF IT IS I CAN_NOT_ WAIT TO SIT IN ONE! IT'S, LIKE, MY FIRST TIME IN THIS WORLD! SO MANY NOISES! I CAN HARDLY SIT STILL!" The faerie jabbered.

Ward sighed. This was going to be a _long_ car ride.

~:~

When they finally got to Stark Towers, Ward, Skye, Coulson and May seemed tempted to shoot the loud faerie.

The two scientits were wearing earplugs.

"...SO, I WAS LIKE, NO WAY! THE HUMANS AREN'T AS EVOLVED AS WE ARE! WE HAVE CARS, BUT WE USE OUR WINGS USUALLY! OR HORSES! BUT SHE WAS LIKE, YES WAY! I TOTS SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED HER! THE QUEEN WAS ABOUT TO LIKE KILL HER OR SOMETHING, BUT WHEN SHE LEFT AND MOTHER CAME BACK WITH HER BODY, IT WAS SO SO SO SO SO QUIET! EXCEPT FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS, WE HAD TO PLAY A SONG FOR HER!" The faerie said, still jabbering as they went into the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, they shoved the faerie out, said, "She's all yours," and pressed the down button, still smiling pleasantly.

~:~

'Pointy' got up.

She kept jabbering about the human world, introducing herself as Arisa's sister.

Claire narrowed her eyes, then silently gasped when something seemed to fit in place.

She knew this 'idiotic' faerie.

In fact, everyone did.

Pointy...was Arisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Lots of torture. I will put a WARNING up.**

Chapter whatever the heck it is-I lost count: The Battle Begins

PART ONE: Lily, Bethany

PART 2: Pointy's torture

PART ONE

Pointy waited in line, jabbering about some inane thing while Tony handed out a packet to her and Claire, who seemed to match her word for word in utter insanity.

"OMG, THIS IS SO GOOD, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I FINALLY GET TO GO ON AN ASSIGNMENT WITH YOU LOKI, THIS IS TOTS AMAZING, CLAIRE ARE YOU GETTING THE SAME ONE TOO? THAT WOULD BE WIERD, BECAUSE I TOTALLY HAD THIS DREAM ABOUT TODAY, AND LIKE, SOMETHING HAPPENED AND MADE YOU FREAK AND SCREAM AND LIKE TOTS RUN AWAY, HEY, I HAVE AN IDEA, DO YOU WANNA GET YOUR HAIR DONE TODAY? I'VE HAD THIS IDEA, I DON'T WANNA CUT IT, BUT DO YA THINK I SHOULD TOTS GET SOME COLOR IN IT?" Pointy asked Claire, and Loki smiled.

Something about Pointy reminded him of Arisa.

Then Pointy dragged him out, talking about hair.

"SO LIKE, MY HAIR WAS DOWN TO MY SHOULDERS SO MOTHER WANTED ME TO LENGTHEN IT, SO I DID, AS I'M MERELY A WARRIOR FAERIE, NOT, YOU KNOW, A SPIRIT WARRIOR FAERIE ALTHOUGH I'M SORTA JEALOUS OF ARISA BECAUSE SHE'S SUPER IMPORTANT, AND MOTHER WAS WONDERING IF A CERTAIN PRINCE OF ASGARD WAS THE CAUSE OF IT, AND EVEN THOUGH RISA DENIED IT, I TOTS KNOW SHE LOVED HIM, YOU KNOW? OOH, LOOK! IT'S A PRETTY FOREST! GREEN BLUE RED WHITE! I USED TO DREAM OF LIVING IN A FOREST IT WAS A COOL DREAM TOO SEEING AS WE SORT OF LIVED IN A FOREST...YOU KNOW, CLAIRE?" She asked Claire, and Claire was seriousy on the verge of snapping as they landed in the forest.

"SO OUR TARGET IS A GIRL NAMED, LIKE, LILY! OOH, THAT IS TOTS A PRETTY NAME!" Pointy shrieked.

She kept chattering about this and that-Loki and Claire just ignored her.

Then Pointy sped up.

~:~

Pointy ran ahead, still talking about Lily.

"LILY IS SUCH A PRETTY NAME! EEK, I CAN_NOT_ WAIT TO MEET HER! I WONDER IF SHE'S SOMEWHERE NEARBY? I TOTS DON'T KNOW, BUT WHO CARES? EEK, I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER! IDK, MAYBE SHE'S INTO CLOTHES? OR MAYBE INTO PIPES, LIKE THE INSTRUMENT? OOH, MAYBE SHE LIKES TO PLAY THE FLUTE?!"

She kept talking about the instruments Lily might like, and then a vine grabbed her.

All that did was give Pointy a new subject to talk about.

"OMG, THIS IS TOTS AMAZING! I MAY TALK TOO MUCH, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I DON'T TALK ENOUGH! OMG, THIS MUST BE PAN'S POWERS OR EVEN LILY'S! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THEM! I CAN HARDLY BREATH! OMG, OMG!"

Then Pointy looked up, and saw the girl.

"YOU MUST BE LILY COLLINS, DAUGHTER OF PAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO MEET YOU! DO YOU WANNA JOIN THE AVENGERS? IT'LL BE TOTS COOL, I PROMISE!"

The look on Lily's face indicated that Pointy was already giving her a headache.

"SO I WAS THINKING, YOU WANT ME TO DO YOUR HAIR? YOUR FILE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH ON YOU, SO I WAS THINKING THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO GET YOUR HAIR STYLED! THE FILE STATED THAT YOU HAVE HORNS, WHICH, BY THE WAY, I THINK IS TOTS COOL! I ALSO LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES-IT'S TOTS COOL, TOO! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THEY HAVE A HYBRID IN IT, AND MY MOTHER IS A HYBRID! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? HER BIRTH WAS FORBIDDEN! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHE WAS HALF FAE AND HALF SOMETHING ELSE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? SHE WAS DESTINED TO BREAK OUR CURSE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?"

"No, I don't, not really," Lily whispered, but Pointy just kept talking.

~:~

When Loki and Claire heard Pointy's voice, they looked at each other with dread.

When they entered the clearing, they facepalmed as they saw Pointy slowly going red because she was hanging upside down.

The girl in the middle seemed to hear them, and an expression of relief crossed her face.

"Can you shut her up? She keeps asking, 'Do you wanna know why?' and it's giving me a headache," she complained.

"Will you join the Avengers?"

Hesitantly, the girl nodded, and Claire said, "I'm going to put magical headphones in your ears and I'll lead you to the Tower, kay?" she said, and Loki glared at her.

"You couldn't have done that earlier could you have?" he snapped.

Claire sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I forgot, sorry."

With that, all four of them left the clearing.

~:~

When they arrived back at the tower, a girl stood in front of the tower, looking around uneasily.

When Loki walked up, he was shocked at the girl's appearance.

"Are you Bethany Lewis?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Yep, hey Dad," she said, and everyone watched Pointy, who'd faltered in her speech, zoom ahead, uncharacteristically silent as she zoomed up the tower.

~:~

"But we don't have anyone to play bait!" Tony yelled, frustrated, at Thor.

They were trying to stop a criminal organization that had kidnapped some more half breeds.

"I'll do it," a quiet voice said.

Everyone looked at Pointy, who was extremely quiet for some reason.

"After all," she snapped, and everyone realized something-one, that she actually wasn't just a bubblehead, and two, she was definitely Arisa's sister, "I am a half-breed."

After that display of her temper, though Anyu seemed to think it was familiar somehow, Pointy vanished.

~:~

**WARNING! START OF TORTURE AND BAD LANGUAGE.**

**PART TWO**

So Pointy was kidnapped. Big deal.

Now the Avengers were going to rescue her.

When the Avengers did come, she'd been in the warehouse for several weeks, enough to be tortured incessantly.

First they'd started off easily, just cuts and small stuff. Like the one that, if she had been a mere non powerful half breed that could do no more than shield herself with magic shields, would scar.

They mostly cut her legs so that she couldn't run like she would want to. Then they'd started on her stomach, then after that proved ineffective, her arms.

Then, after just cutting her, they put a burn spell on the cage she was in.

They tried to burn resistance out of her, as she was a royal faerie, but they started inflicting more pains.

Sometimes she was burned, other times she was so cold that it burned.

The other half-breeds watched-they had no choice.

When the people started hurting the others, raping them, she had grabbed a whip, dodged the whipmaster's blows and whipped the bastards like they had done to a different girl. So instead of raping her, they hung her upside down and sliced the back of her shirt.

This was only week three.

The Vampiric Elves were brutal.

They beat her, starved her, and then they stopped her heart.

They put her in a steaming room where the scum that called themselves Vampiric Elves usually got warm after the day ended.

They cranked up the heat so much she was dying of suffocation.

Already having made an ice bath, they quickly got her in there and held her down before she registered it.

When she did, she had a seizure.

She thrashed and bucked under the water, wishing she didn't have to do this. Wishing she didn't have to be the royal half breed that was ultimately going to start a war.

Her wings froze.

When faerie wings freeze, pain explodes over the faerie's body, so much pain that it stops the heart of a faerie. Essentially, it kills them.

When she was taken out, and her wings unfroze, she began breathing again.

They conducted tortures so brutal that it nearly shattered Pointy's mind.

Now, they couldn't see the point of conducting tortures anymore.

Pointy was dead.

**Okay, that part's done. Thank Iris that I couldn't move my fingers enough to describe what she'd been through...**

~:~

When the Avengers had waited three weeks, Loki had a feeling that Arisa was alive.

When he spoke to Claire about it, she said, "Loki, I think Pointy was Arisa, but I'm not sure. I thought she was, but she acted so unlike Arisa I really don't think that it's her."

Now they were going to blow up the warehouse, this time, WHEN ARISA OR POINTY OR WHATEVER SHE CALLS HERSELF IS NOT IN IT!

And not doing something stupid, like sacrificing herself.

So Loki was shielded, then he saw the cages.

He then saw Pointy.

She was being dumped into a hanging cage, and when she opened her eyes, he was relieved to see that she wasn't dead.

Then she looked at him, and he suddenly saw the broken side of her.

Whoever this girl was, she was broken.

Then a dark smile lit her face as she melted the bars.

Then she jumped down, her wings fluttering silently as she lit a black ball of fire in her hand.

The black fireball multiplied itself into smaller black fireballs and flew off and hit the locks of the cages.

"Well?" Loki said, breaking the silence. "Are you all going to just stand here or what?"

"Oh, shut up, Loki," Pointy said, and looked at him.

He was bewildered. What the hell?! First she was broken, now she was okay?!

What. The. Fudge. Was. Going. On?!

"Look, Lokes, I fake a lot of things," she said, obviously catching onto his look.

Loki nodded. "I can tell."

Suddenly, Pointy's head shot up.

Then Vampiric Elves jumped from everywhere.

Pointy's face went dark again, her lips stretching into a dark grin as she lit a pink fireball behind her back, where none of them were.

"Hello. Miss me, sweetheart?" she cooed to the hulking Vampiric Elf.

He growled at her, then she threw the fireball in his face.

Astonished, the Vampiric Elves reared back.

Dancing flames lit her face, making it look _extremely _creepy.

"Let me introduce myself, Melindiaks," she hissed, her face going ethereal, turning into a demigod princess, "I am a daughter of Atlantis. The ONLY daughter of Atlantis."

Loki frowned. Impossible...

"My name, you Melindiaks, is Arisa," she said, the last words hissing out of her.

She hissed at them again, then she withdrew a sword.

"You want a war?" she asked, and the leader of the Vampiric Elves bared his teeth.

"Your wish, although it is not my command, is my pleasure to fulfill," she replied mockingly, then she flew forward, and the battle began.


	9. Chapter 9

Years ago...

"Arisa, sit. We must tell you the story of the Immortals," Arisa's mother said.

A much younger Arisa sat on her mother's lap, while her mother sat at Azabelle's feet..

"What about them?" the faerie child asked.

"A long time ago, the Immortals were ordinary humans. There was a princess, a prisoner, a priestess, a hunter, a servant, a noble, and a thief. Each of these people were close to each other, and one night decided to ask Aerie Dragonqueen for their powers. So they prayed.

"That day, the moon and sun shared the horizon and Aerie granted their wishes. She gave them absolute immortality, something not even she had. Yes, they could die, but they would revive days, hours, or even minutes later.

"Now a prophecy was made and the elves had the prophecy told to them. They were to remain loyal to Alexandria, else they would be utterly destroyed. The elves, tired of being told, lost their way and they were taken from Alexandria. However, no elf in that secret meeting could repeat these words, else they would be executed immediately for treason. My mother was at that meeting. She was an old faerie named Sheala and was Queen Augustus Luenta Ekna's companion. Augustus was not at that meeting as the battle of the Light Sorceress and the battle of the elves happened ages before she came out of the Dark Sorceress' place.

"The immortals will be born again. They, if you ask nicely, will help you. When you grow older, remember. But right now, child, you must forget."

~:~

"Arisa, pay attention!" Loki snapped, he saw Arisa's eyes turn inward, as if remembering something.

Arisa shouted, "Oresta neema lostonan!"

_Slumber, dark ones!_

All around them, Vampiric Elves fell and Arisa looked at Loki.

"Hey Loki, mind if I go on a short break? I have to locate a few people that can maybe help."

"Sure," he said, "I'll cover you."

Arisa's smile was blinding, and she hugged him.

"Get the half-breeds out. I'll be back if the witch siblings don't kill me!" She finished, and then she was gone.

Loki stared after her, like, 'WTF is she on?'

He then shrugged and shepherded the half-breeds out of the warehouse.

~:~

Irina Evangeline was chillaxing when her fiancee texted her.

"What up, donkey face?" she muttered as she grabbed her cell phone.

She looked around the pool.

There were all of the Immortals, chillaxing underneath the hot sun. Even though Irina only sunburnt, who cared?

She unlocked her phone and smirked at what Jake sent her.

_It is so damn boring here.I hate politics. What are you doing?_

She replied:_ I'm currently sunbathing with the girls. Suck it up. Politics are necessary when you are a bloody king, idiot._

Minutes later, he replied.

_I wish I wasn't. Then you and I would be sunbathing, we'd burn, and you and I would just laugh it off._

She held in her laughter as she sent another text.

_Well, Mr. High Ruler of Alexandria, you have miles to go before you reach me._

_Your so funny, Rin. Anyway, I'll be there in a few hours._ He sent back.

Irina sighed happily. Now that Jake wasn't trying to kill her, she was happy.

~:~

Nicole Evangeline got out of the pool and felt the coolness of the evening.

"GIRLS, WAKE UP!" She shouted at the other Immortals, and everyone but Rina was awake.

Nicole kicked Rina out of her chair.

"Wake up, jackass."

"NICKY, I WAS SLEEPING!" Irina roared at her, and instantly the two started bickering.

"Well who cares?"

"Oh shut up."

"I don't wanna."

"You want my fist in your face, Nicole?"

"Try it. Se if I don't cook it with my flames," Nicole retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Elizabeth snapped, and then all of them felt the witch twins.

"Hey, Carla, Sam," Irina greeted coolly, and Sam, Carla's twin brother, waved, his face reddening.

Nicole snickered.

"So, a faerie's here. Says she needs to talk to ya," Sam said, and then he flashed out, and in his place, a beautiful faerie stood.

"Hi, I'm Arisa Grace and I really want your help so that we can win a war that may be coming," the faerie said rapidly.

Irina looked thoughtful.

"Rin, who is this?" a male voice said, and Irina went red.

"Hey, Jake, what's up? Will you-"

"A vampire!" the faerie snarled, and Jake hissed at her.

"A faerie. Lost?" he taunted.

"Piss off, vampire," she snarled, her hair silvering.

"I was joking, faerie girl. Need help? I can help, unofficially of course," he said, very cautiously.

The faerie said, "Please, Lady Evangeline. The Vampire clans already took our first home, Alexandria, and now the same thing might happen here!" she said, and Jake knit his eyebrows together.

"Lady Alexandria did no such thing," he protested, and the faerie snorted. "Sure, Jake. Lady Alexandria lies."

Irina said, "If it helps you get over your fued, I'm certain Jake will OPENLY help you. Isn't that right?" she asked, hissing at Jake.

He nodded, paling.

"As you wish," he muttered, and Nicole snorted, then said, "EWWWW! DON'T KILL MY INNOCENT EYES!"

Irina broke the kiss and said, "Well then don't look."

"Um, I must leave now, can you meet me at Stark Tower in New York?" the faerie asked, and suddenly all of the males that were the Immortals' soulmates stopped talking when the faerie said that.

"Actually, we all can go. We can help with whatever needs done."

Everyone stared at Irina, who just shrugged at Nicole's comment. "Sure. Let's go now. Hold hands, everyone!"

Everyone held hands and Irina flashed them to Stark Tower.

Silence reigned when they suddenly appeared in the room where the Avengers were sitting around, chilling.

"Pointy?" Tony asked, being the first to break the silence. "Who are these teens?"

Arisa fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm actually Arisa and these are the Immortals," she said, and Irina said, "Hi."


	10. Chapter 10

The Epictastic Fight

Irina smiled at the Avengers while the faerie shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

Then Nicole said, "Live long and shut your mouths, peeps. You'll catch flies."

Elizabeth snapped, "Nicky, it's 'live long and prosper'."

Nicole turned to the tiny female.

"You wanna go, punk?" she said, and then Irina said, "Enough, both of you."

They snapped to attention, then Crystal, Irina's...well, Irina's daughter, said, "Mom, what's going on?"

Irina's face was delicately when the Avengers looked at Crystal and then her.

"Wait, you-" Natasha pointed to Crystal "-are old enough to be her-" cue point to Irina "-mother, and you are calling her 'mother?"

Irina's face felt like a thousand flames were attacking it. She was 14 (well...her human part is, sort of, since she was turned into an immortal like six years prior. Her vampire slice was, oh, two hundred and twenty years old, and she also had a demon side...ask later), and well...stuff happened...

"Um...it's a long, complicated, screwed up, and slightly miserable story," she uncomfortably said, and the Immortals smirked.

Irina said, "My name is Irina Evangeline. And this is my soulmate, and Crystal, the girl who you basically called my mother's father, Jake Nightrise. And he's...well, YOU would call him my half brother, cause his half sister's soul is inside me. And no," Irina added hastily as Tony gaped at her, "it isn't incest. Because the mortal side of me is only related to him through marriage. So don't even suggest something that nasty," she snapped, and he went red.

"Did you just...read my mind?" Tony spluttered.

Irina grimaced. "Sorry. Can't help it sometimes. Anyway, this is my real sister, Kendra Evangeline, whose soulmate is Aaron Acosa. My half sister, Nicole Evangeline, whose soulmate is Lucian Nightrise, cousin to Jake. My other half sister, Elizabeth Evangeline, whose soulmate is Arnac Acosa, cousin of Aaron. And Syrena Acosa whose husband/soulmate is Arconic Acosa. Sibling to...well, Crystal's soulmate, who isn't with us at the current moment. And Titania Lisbon, professional killer, whose soulmate is Troy Castenera. And he is a friend to a friend of ours, who is currently a queen," she said, and then she said, "Sorry, Crystal. And obviously, my DAUGHTER, Crystal, whose soulmate, as I said, isn't with us at the current moment."

"So are you and Jake married?"

"DUH!" All of them except Irina, Nicole and Jake said.

"Well, only on Alexandria. And I seriously doubt that being married on another planet counts on this one," Nicole said, a wicked smirk appearing on her face.

Then Crystal asked, innocently, it seemed, "Mama, am I the reason you were banished?"

Irina froze, as did Nicole and Jake...as did the rest of the females in the room.

"No matter what, Crystal, I said I hated Jake because I had to keep you safe," Irina said fiercely, and then Crystal smiled.

"I'm glad, Mama."

"Wait a second. So you are in fact the mother of Crystal?" Nicole demanded. A wicked grin lit her face, and then Irina snapped, "Don't even-"

"You got screwed by Jake at FOURTEEN!" She yelled, and she kept grinning.

Irina and Jake grew furious.

"Irina, let me-"

"No, Jake. Just because you are a king doesn't mean you are superior," she snapped at her fiancee.

She then turned to Nicole, and the rest handed out popcorn.

The room darkened, and the Avengers looked to see that they were basically in a wrestling arena. Also, the Immortals were completely relaxed.

"Um, is it okay for them to..." Arisa trailed off.

Crystal snorted along with her dad.

"Trust me, they do it a lot. Mama is sensitive about her sex life and whenever Aunt Nicky says something about said sex life, they start fighting. They don't actually ever have sex. A) it was only like, twice, and B) both times Jake was unaware of her age, as she was a senior in a crappy Alaskan high school that didn't give a damn about the age of its pupils. Once at prom and another when he turned her into an Immortal." Crystal smirked.

"So you can become one?" Natasha wondered.'

"No...it actually is Aerie's choice. I'm gonna shut up now and enjoy this." With that, she turned to the front, leaving them confused.

~:~

"I'm going to fry you," Nicole said, and Irina gave a half-smile, knowing her plan of attack.

For a moment, none of them moved, assesing each other's weaknesses.

"First blood?" Irina asked, and Nicole shook her head.

"Nope. First person to get knocked unconscious wins," she said, then ran at Irina.

Irina neatly stepped aside, and the Immortals froze in surprise. They usually ran at each other together.

Clearly pissed, Nicole tried to hit her, but all Irina did was dodge it.

Then she attacked Nicole, being unpredictable in her moves.

They finally stopped when Elizabeth whistled, and she said, "Any weapons. Just, Irina, don't kill permanently."

She nodded, getting out a glittering dagger.

She smirked at Nicole, and then tattoos appeared on their bodies.

Thor and Loki paled.

"IRINA, STAB HER IN HER SOFT SPOT!" Crystal shouted, and then the other females started rooting for one or the other.

Finally, Irina's dagger was gone, and then Irina held out her hand, and it appeared in her hand, and she twirled, and the audience was silent.

She allowed herself to be stabbed, and she was next to Nicole, and then they both fell, blood splattering on the ground.

The Avengers just stood there, gaping.

"She's...dead," Tony said, blankly. He turned to Crystal, who was acting as if her mother wasn't laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Don't you care your mother and her half-sister is dead?" Tony asked, and Crystal shrugged, indifferent. "Nah. I'll see her in a few hours. I want my money, Syrena!" she shouted, and everyone started talking about the outcome.


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought Irina would kill Nicky," Syrena commented.

Elizabeth frowned.

"No, remember what Irina did for Crystal?"

Crystal looked at the females, who were staring at her.

"What did Mama do for me?"

"She went into cryogenic sleep," Syrena softly said, and Jake physically flinched.

"It wasn't your fault, Jake, she never blamed you." Titania said, speaking for the first time. Steve blinked.

"What's so bad about cryogenic sleep?" Tony wondered aloud.

"It sucks," Irina said, calmly. "Imagine every fear you've ever had, multiplied by a million bajillion every second," she went on, "and it never seems to stop. Got the pic?" Swallowing, Tony nodded.

"But how? I mean, it's just ice..." Natasha trailed off at Irina's face.

Her eyes were closed.

"It wasn't just ice. It was water. Of course, I could breathe, since it was a magical prison, but it was water seeped with dark power."

She took a deep breath, looking at Jake, before looking at the wall. "Every moment, it showed me my worst fear. Losing my family. Losing my daughter. Losing my soulmate. Losing my other parts. Losing my own father."

She chuckled. "I didn't want to lose any of them. But I did. I had to watch them die millions of ways. I was powerless to stop them from dying. When I was woken by Syrena, I thought I missed out on my family's lives. No matter who they are, even my dad...I wouldn't want that."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother doesn't give a flying fudge about me," she snarled, and another voice said, "No shit. She's this almighty BI-OW!" she yelled.

Elizabeth had elbowed her. "Shh. Rin's telling her story."

Understanding lit in Nicky's eyes.

"How exactly did you and Jake meet?" Tony asked, and Arisa looked at them with curiosity on her face.

To their evident surprise and confusion, all of them burst out laughing while Irina was blushing, and Jake wasn't looking at her, clearly embarassed.

"Ummm, prom," she said, her face red.

Then she said, "Alright, I'm exhausted. Let's...find our rooms."

~:~

Arisa looked at the floor, deep in thought.

Then Tony said, "Yo, Pointy. It's nice to see you. And anyway, why are they teens?"

Arisa sighed. "All right. I haven't been...completely honest with you. My people are at war. The faeries and the elves are at war."

"What the fuck?" Tony exploded. "You expect us to fight ANOTHER WAR?!"

"No, she doesn't," Irina said, green eyes flashing.

"Irina," Tony greeted, then he looked at her. "What the hell? Did you put contacts and fake wavy hair on?"

"No, Mr. Stark, I do believe Thor knows, though."

Thor looked blank.

Loki smirked. "Lady Eve, if I'm correct."

The girl nodded gracefully.

"Yes. I'm Jake's half-sister. I was put in Irina's body. And if you ever see our third side, which I hope you don't, don't let her know that I spoke to ya'll. She'll just get jelly. Anyway, Arisa isn't trying to pull ya into a war. If you listen, I'm sure she'll enlighten us all."

She then walked to the wall and leaned on it as Arisa started talking.

"As you all know, my aunt is Queen Izabelle. She's the elvish queen, whom with I'm sure we'll have a war with. The Immortals cannot take everyone down, as, whilst they are immortal, they can die for brief periods."

Tony interrupted again.

"Can you just give us your history?" he complained.

Eve stood up, and Arisa's attention was pulled to her.

"You want her people's past? As you wish."

She waved her hand, and they all fell asleep, dreams of the Alexandria before the War.

~:~

"We cannot allow filthy half-breeds in our council," the Elder of the Council snarled.

"OBJECTION!" A young faerie, a beautiful one, entered their view.

"Spirita. How nice to see you," the Elf Elder said sarcastically.

"You cannot dismiss the Eighth Elder Race Member from this Council, Elekrone," she replied coolly.

"Oh, I cannot?" Elekrone snapped.

"Nay. Elektris is a member of the Goddess' creations, so you mustn't dismiss her. Else you dismiss me as well," she replied.

"Elekrone, think," another Elder said.

"Silence, Sporinke," Elekrone snapped.

"I will not tolerate you throwing out someone who is part of my creations," a smooth voice entered.

"Goddess," Spirita said, "they wish to-"

"Throw out Elektris," she interrupted, and she entered the view of the Council.

"Is this the petty state I do not want this planet thrown in? I will not take sides," the goddess whispered, and Elekrone snorted. "Really, Iris? You forsook us when you left our ancestors."

"Elekrone!" an elegant elf said, standing up, anger in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Majesty," Elekrone said, looking at the queen with no regret.

"How dare you speak like that to the Goddess," the queen said, and then Elekrone said, "Then strike me down, do anything," here she glanced at Elektris, "but I will not share a room with the stench of half-breeds."

Shock was clear on Elektris' face.

"What have I done to you?!" she cried, and Elekrone snarled, "LIVE. EXIST! TAKE UP ROOM!"

She whirled around, and Spirita glared hatefully at Elekrone.

"Elekrone, I know for a fact your own daughter is a half breed," she called, and Elekrone smirked at her.

"Spirita, just because you are my cousin doesn't mean you should give a damn about my daughter. She means nothing to me."

Iris frowned.

"Are you all going to divide?"

When more of the Elder Races left, and only the Faerie and the Half-Blood and the Dragon Races remained, Iris looked shattered.

But she turned to Spirita and Spirita's sister, the Queen.

"I wish one thing," she said in a low voice, "try to unify them. And, Spirita?" Spirita looked at her.

"If you cannot, hope will come," she said, and then she was gone. Only the faintest scent of, if it could be a scent, it would be love that filled the air.

~:~

Tony opened his eyes to see Arisa snoozing. He couldn't help but think that Elektris and Arisa had looked disturbingly similar.

And Spirita and Irina looked the same as well...

He frowned. Impossible...

Steve, who had believed in only one God, looked shaken.

Then the Immortals were suddenly there, talking animatedly, and they noticed Irina looking at them, golden eyes practically twinkling.

"Oh, my gods," Hagan proclaimed.

So did the other, newer, recruits.

"What was that?" Tony gasped.

Irina smirked.

"Well, Tony. It was the beginning of the war, the first war."

"You and Arisa were there," Natasha stated.

Arisa woke up, hearing her name.

"So was the elf woman, the queen. And...so was Claire," Tony said, and said person (Claire) looked up, shocked.

"How?"

"Well, does everyone know the history?"

The demigods (including Thor and Loki), humans, and Claire and Arisa shook their heads.

Irina sighed irritably.

She said, "Alright, I'll have Eve explain it...or Ari. I'll be back in a moment. ALL of you," she said, meaning the Immortals and their soulmates, "except Jake must leave. PRONTO," she added, and they nodded and Irina left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Irina and the other Immortals left before telling them of the faerie history. They said they needed to get some support-not from Alexandria, from Sentient. But Jake needed to go back to Alexandria to demand the truth from Queen Alexandria.

Arisa, Hagan, Anyu, Lily, Claire, Aaron, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Harry, and Loki were all wondering what the heck was happening...

Clint and Bethany weren't paying much attention.

Jane had gotten a blood sample from Irina, who'd been unsure about it, then had been angry with Nicole for some stupid thing or another.

"Who wants to do something fun before we all die?" Tony asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Like what?" Natasha cautiously asked.

"Um, how about the human game, Truth or Dare?" Claire asked, and there was agreement all around.

~:~

Two hours later everyone, even the Immortals (but only Nicole and Syrena) were there.

"So, Tony, you should start," Nicole casually stated, and Syrena started regretting being talked into this by Nicole. Irina was still on Sentient, Titania was on Kia and the other Immortals were scattered among the stars. They'd be bac in a few hours, depending on the person and where in the galaxy they were. Except Alexandria. Since Alexandria had the Well of Magic, meaning that there was a literal power source, it let people pick and choose on when on a planet they wanted to land.

Jake, though, usually didn't mess with time.

Anyway, Tony suddenly said, "Syrena!" and Syrena inwardly groaned before looking at Tony with a fake smile. "Yes, Tony?" she asked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Syrena said immediately.

Nicole sighed. This was why she'd come. To listen to Syrena's most embarassing truths.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Tony asked. He looked at her. There was a slight hesitation in them. "And if so," he added, grinning when fear flashed through them, "who was it?"

"Yes, I have been kissed before, and it was by a friend of mine," she admitted.

Tony felt confusion.

"Are you a lesbian?" he wondered, and Syrena flushed. "No. Nicole!"

"Oooh," Loki said, and only Arisa, who was sitting next to him, heard him say that.

Nicole straightened, and grinned.

"Yea?" she asked in a challenging manner.

"Truth or Dare?" Syrena demanded.

"Hmmm...Dare," she answered.

Syrena smirked.

"I dare you, Nicole, to...kiss...Tony!" she said, with a flash of inspiration.

Nicole smiled, pulled a teddy bear out of nowhere, and kissed it.

Syrena sighed. "Nicky, I-"

"I kissed Tony. This bear was named Tony," she said, looking innocent.

Syrena facepalmed.

"Truth or Dare?" Nicole asked, looking at Arisa.

~:~

Arisa froze. Should she pick truth...or dare?

"Truth," she said softly.

She now had to answer the question truthfully.

"In this circle, who do you like?" Nicole pried.

Arisa blushed.

"L-loki," she muttered.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that, dear," Nicole said, and Arisa took a deep breath and said, very forcefully, "I love Loki in this circle."

Nicole smirked, victorious.

"Loki, truth or dare?" Arisa asked, and Loki smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you, Loki, to kiss the one you love in this circle," she said.

~:~

This time, Loki was the frozen one.

He looked around the circle, as if calculating.

"Must I kiss my brother?" he whined, then grasped Arisa's chin and made her look at him.

Then he kissed her, not caring what would happen next.


End file.
